Rediscovery
by merae
Summary: George is lost after the death of his dear brother. Thankfully, Luna is there to help him through it.
1. Gnomes

The death of a loved one is always hard to overcome. Depression and grief become your constant companions. There is no relief from their presence. It is even worse when the loved one is more than a friend, more than a sibling, more than a brother. Fred was gone. That was the first thought that crossed my mind every morning and the last thing that hit me before sleep. I felt half full. Part of my heart left me and I thought it could never come back.

The first few weeks after the war passed the same. I would lay in bed watching the ceiling and waiting for him to come bursting back into our old room at the Burrow with a new scheme for us to do. After a while, I would get up, get dressed, and grab something to eat on my way to the garden to take out my anger and sadness on the gnomes. Sometimes Ginny would come join me, we would talk about Quidditch or another random thing, but never about Fred. I think that is what she thought I wanted. That is what the whole family did. Whenever I was around the subject of Fred was avoided like the plague. After dinner, I would go up stairs and listen to Hermione and Ron bicker as they went up the stairs and Harry and Ginny whisper and giggle as they stood outside her door. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to enjoy life. The war was over, I deserved it, everyone did, but I didn't know how to do it.

One morning, I woke up and did my normal routine. I was outside throwing gnomes when a particularly feisty one grabbed my watch of my wrist as he flew out of my hands. I automatically ran after him. It was coming of age present; I did not want it to fall into the hands of the gnomes. I ran across the yard, into the woods and up a hill. I saw him turn a corner, but that's where I lost him. I searched for him but with no results. When I finally emerged out of the woods into the sun on the top of the hill, I wanted to cry. The watch was identical to the one Fred had been buried with. It was a tie that I felt that I still had to him. As I sat down on the grass, ready to cry, a dreamy voice filled my ears.

"Hello George. What brings you here?"

I looked up from my hands to see none other than Luna Lovegood. Her blonde hair flowing behind her, her wand tucked behind her ear. Her Muggle shirt made her blue eyes sparkle and her jeans fit her perfectly. She looked curiously at me as she sat down next to me.

"George?" Luna said again, worry starting to fill her eyes.

"Sorry Lu, I must have spaced out," I replied brought back out of the unexpected trance that she had caused me to enter, "I was chasing a gnome. He stole my watch," I held up my naked wrist.

"Oh dear, I met a gnome down the lane some way. He was running very fast and is most likely very far away by now," Luna said, sadness filling her features.

Her statement caused tears to fall from my eyes. The gnome was not the only thing far away.

"George," Luna said as she sat down next to me, "this isn't about the watch and the gnome is it?"

She ran her hand up and down my upper back. I was glad that she had spent that time with our family while we were in hiding. Luna had not only gotten close to Dean, but to me and Fred as well. Her keen observations were always right on target and I knew she was right now as well. Without waiting for me to speak she continued.

"When mum died, I thought that I would never be able to enjoy anything again. My father and I stopped our animal hunts for sometime. I even went as far as to put the radish earrings that she had made for me in a trunk under my bed. I had decided that since she had created them by experimenting, that they must be bad. Then one day, when I least expected it, I realized that I was going about it the wrong way. My mum was passed away doing something she loved, something she was passionate about. How would she have liked to look down and see me avoiding my life? She had lived hers to the fullest and would want me to do that same."

I looked at Luna through blurry eyes and spoke in a soft but firm voice, "but Fred didn't die doing what he loved, he died fighting evil. I should have been there with him. I should have been by his side. It should have been me."

"If it would have been you, George, would you want Fred to go on like this, in this half state of life?" Luna asked in a gentle way her hands clasping mine.

After a long silence, Luna placed my hand back on my leg and kissed the top of my head.

"I will see you soon George," she said as she floated back to her house.

I knew she was right. If it would have been me that passed, I would have kicked Fred for going on about like I had been.


	2. antler bugs

Guy Fawkes Day was always Fred and mines favorite holiday. As a way to honor my brother, as well as the original trouble maker, I made a special bunch of products that were flying off the shelves. My favorite was an exploding parliament jack in the box. Percy was trying to help me restock and count up the money after the day we had had. A few months had passed since my conversation with Luna on the hill. Since then, I had realized that the best way show my love for my dearly departed brother was to make us the most successful joke shop in Europe. Percy, I think partly out of guilt and partly because he didn't have another job, had become my defacto business partner with Ron trying to help with product development. I appreciated all the help I could get. Now, with the holiday work-day almost on the books, I was ready to head to the borrow for the hoopla that was to occur. It was going to be the first party since the war had ended so it was sure to be a doosey.

As I counted the last of the till, I allowed my thoughts to drift to the blonde who had helped me see the light. This was something that happened often. Sometimes, my thoughts were not as pure as they should have been for someone my sister's age. I hoped that she would be there tonight. I had seen her many times since our conversation. She had taken over her father's post at the Quibbler while he went out in search of new stories from all over the world. He was now respected, as was his magazine, because of his support of Harry during the war. Because of this, she was around a lot and I had lunch with her at least once a week. Sometimes she would make her way to my flat for a bite to eat and listen to a game with me. These interactions should have been harmless, but every touch, laugh, and smile that she gave was now bringing me to my knees. I felt something for her that no other girl had been able to ignite.

Percy and I changed out of our magenta robes and into casual clothes. He headed off to pick up Penelope leaving me to apperate on my own. Most of the usual suspects were there by the time I arrived. Harry had his arm around Ginny's waist whispering in her ear. Ron was pulling Hermione close to him as they danced around the garden. Bill was talking to Charlie about a potential new breed of dragon while Fleur was having her belly patted by mum and Charlie's new girl, a fellow dragon trainer from Greece named Cassandra. Dad was talking to Mr and Mrs Granger about their flight back from Australia and sneaking in questions about the fellytone. There were many more scattered around, enjoying the heating charms that had been placed all around the garden.

I was only on the ground for a moment before mum left her soon to be grandbaby to inspect me.

"George, how are you? You look too thin. I told you I would cook for you. You just need to stop in every now and then. I know you're a busy man, but you must take sometime to eat. Go over right now and get a good helping of the food," Mum said as she hugged me.

"Good to see you too mum," I said as I leaned down and kissed her cheek before making my way towards the overflowing buffet table.

"And later, I'll do something about that hair!" She called after me causing me to smile.

After grabbing some of mum's delicious food, I joined Bill and Charlie who had now moved on to discussing a new sport that was trying to import its way from America to Europe, something called Broomball that was apparently big in the states and Japan, but sounded boring from what I could tell. I was beginning to loose interest when I heard a crack from across the garden. I looked over to see the object of my slight obsession. My face lit up, but the light left a moment later when I saw who she had apperated with. Her hands had been wrapped around Neville Longbottom's bicep as they landed in the garden. She had let go of it now, but the image was engraved in my mind. Ron and Hermione picked that moment to end their attempt at dancing and join us.

"Looks like Neville finally got up the courage to ask Luna somewhere," Ron said, picking an olive off my plate.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Bill asked a smile on his face

"I never thought that she was interested in him like that, to be honest," Ginny said, appearing on my other side while Harry went to greet our newest guests. I could have sworn that Ginny gave me a pointed look at that moment, but it was probably just the light.

The topic switched to something that I found meaningless, mostly because my thoughts remained on Luna and Neville. I wanted to twist his head off. I was seeing red by the time Luna emerged from my mum's hugs and made her way over to our party.

"Hello everyone," she said in a cheerful voice as she wedged herself between Ginny and I. The sudden contact of her body next to mine made my insides do a flip-flop. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes, the eyes that can see into my soul.

"How are you today George?" She whispered as the boring conversation resumed.

"I'm…I'm…I'm fine Luna but I think I better go check on the fireworks." I stammered out before retreating from the circle to a more secluded area.

I had set the fireworks up with Percy yesterday and really had no reason to check them, but I need out of there. I knew now with the utmost certainty that my feelings for Luna were not platonic in any sense of the word. I wanted her to be mine alone. Thoughts of how to get Neville out of the picture crossed my mind, but I knew that I would have to let her go if she wanted him and hope to Merlin that she would return to me.

"George," I heard her voice say as she came up beside me, "are the fireworks full of pickled antler bugs? I hear that they can be very bad for English fireworks."

I smiled down at her, "no Lu, they are clean, they should go off at any moment."

"Good, I have been looking forward to seeing them all day."

At that moment, the warning one that I have set up to alter the crowd that they are about to start went off causing Luna to jump with surprise into my arms. I pulled her close to me and looked down into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Luna, I need to ask you something," I said in a low whisper.

"What?" She asked in a similar voice, her eyes boring into mine.

"Why did you come here with Neville?" I asked, holding my breath, wanting to hear the answer but afraid of what it might be at the same time.

"I didn't," she replied blushing slightly and looking down, "I mean, I did, but I didn't. Neville had been doing an interview with me for the paper and by the time we were done, it was time to go so we just came together."

The air finally emerged from my lungs. Relief washed over me.

"Good. I was worried that I might have to dispose of him and I did not want to be known as the man who killed Neville Longbottom," I said smiling slightly as my hand cupped Luna's chin and tilted her face upwards.

Confusing swept her features, "why would you need to dispose of him?"

"So I could do this," with one movement I kissed her.

At first, she remained still as my lips pressed against hers, but then something exploded in her. Her arms were around my neck, a hand in my slightly long hair. Her mouth opened and our tongues explored one another. The fireworks that were starting to explode above us were nothing compared to what I was feeling. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. One hand snaked up to the ends of her long, beautiful hair. We were consuming one another.

She slowly pulled away, out of breath, with a smile on her face. She rested her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Luna, love, I think we've missed the fireworks," I said as I looked into the now calm sky.

"No, George, I am pretty sure we are the only ones who saw them."


	3. Bows

Two weeks might not seem like a long time to some, but to me, it is an eternity. At least it is when Luna is gone. She had agreed to go spend the Easter holiday with her dad who was somewhere in South America, leaving me alone. I guess alone might not be the proper term. I still have four brother who refuse to let me eat a meal alone and an annoying baby sister who makes it her duty to spend a few hours playing chess with me every night while reminding me how lucky I am to have her dear friend Luna in my life. Like I already didn't know that.

Ever since the party in November, I had been spending as much time with one Miss Luna Lovegood as was wizardly possible. I would leave the shop every night and apperate to her flat above the magazine. She claimed that the house was just too big for one person so she preferred to stay in town while her father was away. We would either go to the Cauldron for dinner, the burrow, or stay in and cook. Cuddling, along with a little more, always followed on the couch afterwards. I never pushed too far though. Always the perfect gentleman, I would leave at a reasonable hour and arrive home to ahem take care of myself. I enjoyed every minute of her company. She was the light in my life. I was 97 sure that I was totally and utterly in love with her, but saying it had yet to come.

As I turned the sign around to say "closed," my mind drifted back to Christmas. Her father had returned for the holiday and mum had insisted that the two of them join us for dinner. Not that I minded. She sat next to me through the dinner and engaged in conversation with various members of my family. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of her, even when Ron and Harry tried to pull me into a conversation about the newest scandal on the Quidditch pitch.

After dinner was over, I escorted her and her father home. Mr Lovegood thankfully left us alone at the end of the lane to say our goodnights. That is when I gave Luna her present. I had been racking my brain for a month on what to get her. I wanted something beautiful that showed how much I cared for her but was still Luna. I had finally settled on a bracelet to match her necklace. Only, I had taken it to a jeweler to have sapphires put between the corks. I thought the blue would make her gorgeous eyes sparkle.

"Oh my," she said, eyes wide, when she opened the gift. "George, it's beautiful," she said in a whisper voice and hugged me and kissed my cheek, "but it's too much, I can't accept this!"

I chuckled slightly, "Luna Lovegood," I said as I took the bracelet out of the box and fastened it around her wrist, "nothing is ever too much for you."

I then leaned down and kissed her blush on both cheeks before capturing her mouth and pulling her close. Her hands were in my hair and she was on her tippy toes. We were trying to be as close to one another as we could at the end of her lane. We finally separated and she looked up at me with her swollen lip and slightly glazed eyes.

"I love it George," with that she kissed my cheek again and traveled down the lane.

I was still lost in the image of her traveling towards her house when a crack brought me out of my day dream. Luna was standing on the other side of the counter. Her eyes were filled with excitement and triumph. I, on the other hand, was at a loss for words.

"Luna," finally escaped from my mouth, "you aren't supposed to be back for another two days."

She smiled at me and crossed the room and went through the half door of the counter.

"I know, but I got it George I got it!" She said as she twirled around in front of me. She threw her hands around my neck and giggled as she hugged me.

I pulled her close and laughed with her, "what did you get love?"

She pulled away, her eyes sparkling and a huge smile across her face. Luna went to the other side of the counter and picked up a bag she had discarded upon her arrival. I watch her skip there and feel my blood start to run hot watching my beautiful girlfriend.

"We were in Brazil, a small community outside Rio," She said, digging through her bag, "and there was a large gnome population who wanted to meet daddy and thank him since he always supports gnome rights. That's where I saw Nathanial." She stopped talking me when she sees the confusion about who Nathanial is. She had a box in her hand as she crossed the room to me. "George, Nathanial took this from you. He said that he was sorry and that he was just tired of being thrown," With that, she opened the box and there was my watch. I was over come with awe, gratitude, and love. I took the box out of her hands and put it on the counter. Taking her face in my hands I whispered, "Thank you. I really don't know what else to say but thank you." With that, I kissed her. Next thing I knew, I had her pushed against the counter and my hands roaming the sides of her body and her hands in my hair.

"I missed you so much," I said, moving to her neck, "Every day was too long without you." I could feel her blush on her cheeks.

"George, I missed you too. I hated being away from you," she said as I moved so I could look into her soul piercing eyes. At that moment, when our eyes locked, the 3 of me that was unsure of my love for Luna disappeared.

"Luna," I said, using both of my hands to cup her face and point it towards me, "I need to tell you something. To be honest, I should have told you it long ago, but, even a Gryffindor loses his courage every now and then." She giggled and smiled when I said that, causing me to lose my nervousness, even for just a moment, and smile back at her before continuing. "What I am saying, Luna, is that I love you. Every bit of me loves every bit of you. And I don't mean teenager, puppy love, but love that is never going to go away."

With that, I looked into her eyes. Her smile was shinning brightly and she leaned up and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I know," she said smiling at me, "just like you know I love you." She placed her head on my shoulder and began playing with the collar of my shirt. While that was not the answer I had expected, I was pleased with it. I knew she loved me. She knew I loved her. Yet, being me, I had to tease her a bit.

"Oh really, you already knew that. What else do you know Ms Lovegood?" I said, with humor in my voice and a smile on my face.

"I know lots George," she said looking up at me, "I know that you really love it when Ginny pulls a prank on you, even though you act like you hate it. I know that you hate it when Harry touches your sister, but you try to not let it show because you are secretly happy for them but just can't let the whole over protective brother thing go. I know you are secretly happy that Percy works with you." Then Luna raised her head and kissed me before continuing, "I know that I love how you smell like shampoo and gunpowder. I know that when we go out to dinner that you always pull out my chair for me and you always open doors for me. I know that look in your eye you get when you look at me and think I'm not paying attention. Most importantly, I know that you will be there for me until the end of time and love every minute of it."

She might have gone on, but I captured her mouth with my lips. I put all the passion I felt for her in that kiss and she whole heartedly returned it. With out even meaning to, my hands were pulling at the hem of her shirt. Then, they were under the soft material. I need to feel her, to touch her. Once my fingers brushed the smooth skin of her stomach, the fire that had been burning steadily exploded. I moved back to the outside of her shirt and started unbuttoned it. I moved her on top of the counter and pulled the silky material from her shoulders. I pulled away from her and gasped at the beauty that I encountered. Luna's eyes were wide and gleamed with excitement and desire. What surprised me the most, however, was below. Covering the lovely mounds of her breasts was a red lace bra with a gold ribbon trim. I had expected white or blue even on the pale white skin of my lovely girlfriend, but this was almost too much. Too many thoughts ran through my mind. None of them were family friendly. I kissed her again.

"Red my love, oh Merlin," I almost growled into her ear before kissing just behind her ear and moving down to her collar bone.

"Yes, I thought you might like the color. My knickers match," Luna said as her hands ran through my hair.

I pulled away from her in shock.

"Luna, you shouldn't tell me things like that," I said.

"Why not?" Luna asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because it makes me want to do things to you," I said with a smile on my face.

"What kind of things George?" Luna asked, her hand had moved to my face and she was rubbing my cheek.

My breathing became very ragged.

"Kissing you all over. Exploring your body," I leaned close to her ear, "making love to you," I moved back and smiled nervously, afraid that I might have scared her with my forwardness, "you know, things that shouldn't be done on the counter of the shop."

Luna smiled up at me, a smile that was filled with innocence and wickedness at the same time. She kissed me; a kiss filled with tenderness and desire, "then take me up stairs to your apartment George."

"Gladly," I said, very simply, scooping her up like she was a bride that I was carrying over the threshold. She giggled a little and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a chaste kiss as I carried her to the back room and up the stairs to my humble abode. I knew I could have apperated, but I was afraid to do so in my condition.

Once up the stairs, I put her down and performed a few spells to get some candle light and a little music. During this, I had my back to Luna while I did this. When I turned around, my breath was taken away. Luna had finished moving her top and her skirt, leaving her in that lovely red bra and that red lace thong with gold trim that I had only heard about. She crossed the room, her hair slightly mused that it only added to her sexiness, and put her hands on my chest as she captured my mouth with such passion. I matched it, pulling her as close to me as I could.

"Merlin, you are going to kill me," I said putting my forehead on hers, catching my breath.

She smiled as she played with the hair on the back of my neck, "I hope not," she replied. She then moved to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, the only time our bodies stopped touching. She kissed me as soon as she threw the shirt across the room. I was getting lost in the kiss again when she pulled back and began unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning my jeans. They hit the floor and I kicked them across the room. I realized that we were still in the living room and while it wouldn't be the first time I had had sex in the living room, I didn't want my first time with the woman I loved to be there. She deserved more. With that, broke our kiss and gently pulled her to my bedroom.

"George," Luna said, surprised.

Once in the room, I picked her up and laid her down on the bed, wishing I had better sheets. I stopped for a moment and looked at the beautiful woman lying in front of me. Her blonde hair was spread across the pillow and her eyes were filled with lust and desire, which I am certain, mirrored mine. As I climbed onto the bed and leaned in to kiss her, I saw a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"Luna, are you sure about this? I mean, after we do this, I won't let you go, ever,"

She smiled at me, "I love you George. I am just a little nervous," she took a breath before continuing, unsurely, "I have never done this before."

Now it was my time to be surprised. I was overcome with so many emotions. Part of me was indescribably happy. No other man had ever touched her, she was just mine. Another part of me, however, understood her fear and wanted to comfort her. I wanted to make sure she would enjoy it as much as me. I also wanted to make sure she really wanted to do this.

"Lu, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," I said, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

Confusion spread across her beautiful features, "Why wouldn't I want to. George, I love you. I want to show you that."

"Luna, I know you love me, you don't have to show me, I mean, I would be honored if you did, but you don't have to because I know," I said kissing her forehead.

Luna smiled, raised herself off the bed, and kissed me, "I want to," she whispered.

I smiled an evil little smile, "If you insist."

I kissed her once again and tilted her body towards me so I could reach the back of her bra. There was no clasp there. I searched feverishly as our kissing became more intense. Exasperated, I pulled away.

"How do you get this bloody thing off!?" I exclaimed.

"The bow in front," Luna replied just before kissing my ear.

"I feel like its Christmas and I am about to get the best present ever," I said as I laid her back down and undid the bow. Suddenly, there they were. Her round, beautiful, perfect breasts. I leaned downed and took the right nipple in my mouth and sucked gently. I heard a small moan escape Luna's mouth. I smiled to myself and went to suck the left one while my hand rubbed the right. I then kissed my way down her stomach, licking her bellybutton and making her giggle a bit, until I reached her lovely knickers. I kissed on top of the red lace and smelled her wonderful aroma. She had a sharp intake of breath and I then heard a moan as I blew a little on her swelling clit. I smiled and then kissed along the panty line as I went to the gold bows on the side. I untied one side and then kissed over to the other to untie it. I then slowly pulled back her knickers and then threw them across the room. I ran my fingers over it a bit and got her juices flowing.

"George," Luna said in pleasure, pulling me from my trance, "I think you are wearing too many cloths my love."

With that, she was sliding herself up the bed to her knees. She then got off the bed, standing there in all her naked glory. Some people are not comfortable enough to stand like that, but Luna was never one to be uncomfortable in her own skin. She beckoned me to follow and I am never one to ignore my lady's requests. I got off my bed and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close as we kissed, enjoying the feeling of her hard nipples against my chest. Her hands ran down to the top of my boxers and gently pulled down. I finished the job and allowed them to join her knickers across the room. She then pushed me back to the bed and made me sit on the edge as she got on her knees in front of me. She took my cock in her hands and ran the pad of her thumbs along the bottom. It twitched in anticipation. When Luna stuck her tongue out timidly and licked the head, I was afraid that I would cum right then.  
"Oh, Luna," I moaned in complete pleasure.

She smiled, knowing she did something right and took the head in her mouth. She began sucking it and twirling her tongue around it. She slowly took a little more in each time. I kept my eyes on her and my hands tangled in my bed sheets. I thought it was the sexiest thing ever, until she looked up at me from under her eyelashes.

"Luna, you need to stop," I said, breathlessly with ever once of self control I had.

She let my hard cock pop out of her mouth with a slight pop.

"Was I doing it wrong?" She asked, honestly concerned.

"Oh Merlin no," I replied pulling her onto my lap and kissing her.

I leaned back and hit the soft bed. I then rolled her over so I was on top. I leaned over and got my wand from the table where I had laid it when we had come into the room. I performed a quick protection spell and waited until her stomach turned a nice shade of blue before tossing it aside. I kissed her again as my hand found her wetness. I prepared myself to enter her and looked her in the eye.

"This is going to hurt a bit love, but we will get you through it and then I promise you some pleasure. Ok?" I said, afraid for her. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. Gods, I love her.

I slowly entered and I saw the pain spread across her face. She was so tight around me and I had to fight back so many instincts to stay still.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded, so I pushed through, busting through her cherry. She moaned a bit in pain and I stopped.

"Yeah, just give me a moment," she said, closing her eyes a bit.  
I leaned my head down to suck a nipple, with one hand supporting me, as the other snaked down between our bodies to her clit. I began gently rubbing it. Her body tightened as I was doing this and I was hit with a desire to move.

"Luna, I have to move," I said, hating myself for saying it.

"Ok, the pain has gone away a lot," she said with a small smile

I started moving slowly and gently, my hand still playing with her clit. Soon she started responding. I leaned down and kissed her as I started moving faster and she responded more. She was thrusting her hips with me.

"George. Oh George," She moaned, her hands running over my back, pulling me down.

"Gods yes," I moaned, "Yes Luna, yes."

"George I love it. Fill me. Fill me." She moaned into my ear.

"Luna, I'm going to cum baby. I'm going to cum," I almost screamed.

"Oh, yes yes," Luna began screaming beginning to orgasm as I released cum into her womb.

We slowly began to come off our highs. I rolled over and was sad to hear the pop as I came out. I rapped my arms around her and brought her close to me. I kissed her forehead and she snuggled into my chest.

"I love you Luna. So much," I said into her hair.

"I love you too George," She said, moving her head back so she was looking into my eyes, "I have a confession to make though."

"What love?" I said, confusion crossing my face.

"It wasn't a spur of the moment decision to come back tonight. I was just so tired of South America because South America doesn't have George. So, I got up this morning and I put on that bra and those knickers with every intention of you seeing them tonight," Luna said, growing very shy towards the end of her confession, "my plan was to wait until after daddy's last speaking engagement and then rush here. But then, the gnome showed up, so it was just the icing on the cake. I guess, I am just telling you this so you know that I came here tonight with every intention of ending up in your bed. I feel that I shouldn't keep secrets from you."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead again.

"So you came half way around the world with the intention of seducing me?" I asked a smile on my face.

She nodded, a smile creeping over her features.

"Gods, I love you," I said.


	4. Understanding Women

"Luna, love, I just finished the deal with the people in Hogsmede," I said as I walked into Luna's office a relatively warm November day. We had been seeing each other for a little less than a year. I had been trying to set up a shop in Hogsmede since the end of the war and today I finally had a shop.

"That's wonderful George," she said, standing up from her desk and crossing the small room. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss. "I'm really proud of you. Let's go to the Caldron to celebrate. I know its only lunch, but a butter beer won't hurt," She said with a wink, "plus, I think they finally cleaned out all of those twitter bugs from the caribou meat."

Within a few moments, we were sitting at a table with two butter beers in front of us. I ordered fish and chips and Luna ordered some weird dish causing Hannah, the new owner, to just smile. After Hannah left our table, I took the opportunity to do something I had been thinking about since I started dating Luna and had seriously considered as the store in Hogsmede was becoming a reality.

"Lu, I have been thinking about this for sometime," I started out, taking her hand across the table. She looked at me with curious eyes so I continued, "Well, with the store in Hogsmede, I am going to leave Percy here to train Seamus to run the London store and I thought I would go out to Hogsmede with Lee to set up the new one."

"I am so surprised that Percy wants to go back to the Ministry." Luna interrupted me with a serious look on her face.

"Well, he always was a bureaucrat at heart," I said with a smile that caused her to grin, "Anyway. I thought since Seamus will be here in London for the duration that I would get a nice little house in Hogsmede."

Luna's eyes lit up, "George, that's a fantastic idea. I think your neighbors were getting a little tired of you doing all those experiments in your apartment. I mean the woman who lives above the shop next to you is always giving us dirty looks."

I felt relieved. I had been afraid that she would hate the idea of moving out of the ally. So it was now time to unleash the next part of my idea.

"I thought it was a great idea too. The only problem is that I wouldn't get to see you as much and I couldn't stand that. So, I was wondering…would you like to move with me to Hogsmede? We could get a cute little cottage and you could floo to your office," I asked, smiling.

Luna's expression quickly changed from that of joy to a blank expression that I hadn't seen since before the war. It was the expression that I never got. It meant she was guarding something.

"No thank you George," she replied very breezily.

I was confused by her reaction, "Why not?"

"I just don't think it would be a good idea. I think I best be going now. I have a meeting with a shop on the other end of the ally about running a large ad in the paper. I should get going," She replied, gathering up her stuff while I sat there utterly confused.

"Ok, I guess. What time do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"I'm sorry George. Didn't I tell you? I have plans with Ginny for this evening. Owl me tomorrow," she said as she kissed my forehead and left the pub.

* * *

"She just changed right now Bill. It was really weird," I said to my brother. The two of us were sitting in his house playing chess, our stomachs full from the large dinner Fleur had prepared for us.

"You know why don't you?" Bill asked me as he moved his rook across the board.

"No, I don't. You do?" I asked, looking across the table at my brother with complete surprise on my face.

"Is Fleur still in the kitchen?" He asks.

I nod as I look behind him at his wife washing dishes and singing.

"Good," Bill says, lowering his voice, "she hates it when I bring this up. When I was in Egypt, I was dating a German witch named Helga. She was beautiful. I mean, she wasn't part Veela, but she was still amazing. But, I didn't want to marry her. I didn't want a future with her. So, I asked her to move into my apartment in Cairo with me. Asking a witch to move in with you, without any promise of more, is telling her that you don't want more, that she is just someone you are with until some one better is coming around."

"You're kidding me. Why is it that I had never heard of this before?" I asked my brother is a whisper.

"I didn't know it until my friend Simon asked a girl he truly loved to live with him. Apparently it is part of some secret witch code. I know that's not how you think of Luna. Ginny told us that she helped you pick out a ring,"

"Wait," I interrupted Bill, "did Ginny tell everyone? I told her not to!"

My oldest brother just smiled, "I don't think she told Luna, but that's it. Anyway, ask her or do something to show her that you want more with her."

I nod, "Thanks Bill. I should get going then. I don't want her to think that," I then raised my voice, "Thanks for the lovely meal Fleur. I really appreciated it. Next time I will bring Luna, I swear."

Fleur smiles and waves bye to me as I step into the chimney to return to my apartment.

When I arrived back to my apartment, I was surprised to see Luna sitting on my couch. I had given her a key months ago so I knew she had access, but I was still surprised to see her there.

"Luna! I didn't expect to see you here," I said, rushing out of the fire place to her, "I thought you were going out with Ginny?"

"I know," she said as she stood up and met me in the middle of the room, "but I decided I was going about this all wrong. I mean, if you just want to live with me, I suppose I should accept that."  
"Why?" I said completely surprised.

"Because I love you and want to be with you. If you only want to be with me until someone better comes along, I will have to accept that," she replied quietly. Hearing her words almost broke my heart.

"Lu, wait right here," I said kissing her forehead. I then rushed off, knocking over a table, on my way to my room. In my top drawer, under a pair of socks, was the small black box. I grabbed it and rushed back out to the living room. She raised an eyebrow and watched me curiously as I came back into the room. I lowered myself to one knee in front of her.

"Luna Nicola Lovegood, I am stupid. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time I say that to you so I am asking you to forgive me now and in the future because I don't want to spend one day without you. I love you with all of my heart. There is noting in the world that would make me happier than you being my wife," I said, looking up into her perfect face. I opened the box as I saw tears form in her eyes. In the black velvet laid a silver band with a nice sized diamond surrounded by sapphires.

"George, I don't know what to say," Luna said as her hand covered her mouth and tears started coming silently down her cheeks.

"How about yes and you love me?" I replied back with a smile.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I love you so much George," with that, she lowered herself and wrapped her arms around me as we fell to the floor laughing.


End file.
